Kill Bill 3
by MissRon
Summary: I hate Bill Compton. I really really do. So I am writing a series of one-shots where I kill him. This is one such story where he died the kind of death I think he deserves.


A/N: In my universe, vampires can grow hair, beards etc etc. How else would they have fit in throughout the centuries otherwise before fake mo's and hair pieces were invented?

Also, I correct another FFF that peeves me. True Blood is the name of the show. Tru Blood is the fake blood drink. So, yeah.

Bill Compton was cursed. Not 'gee I'm having a run of bad luck' cursed; he was literally and figuratively cursed. For the last 300 years he has spent every waking moment terrified that today would be the day he would meet his death, only to fall into his day rest and wake yet again. After 300 years, one would think he would relax and dismiss the curse as being false, but he knew with every fibre of his being two things: the curse was very real and it would one day cause his death.

It was a strange curse he was inflicted with. There were many elements that made up this curse but for the most part, this curse would one day cause his death but Bill did not know how or when this would occur. The only thing he did know was who would be the cause, and theanswer to that was, himself. The curse protected him from death from outside forces, meaning Bill had survived a fire, a stake to the heart, near decapitation and much more. Each time he would pray one of these things would end his torment and allow him the Final Death, but each time he would look on in horror as his body healed and became better than new. Though he longed to have his tormented ended, Bill was too much a coward to cause his death on purpose. So, each day Bill lived with the knowledge and fear that today may be his last.

When he had first been cursed, he of course did not believe the person responsible had been capable of such a thing. Sookie Stackhouse was a proper southern lady, his dream woman, and knew with every part of himself that they were meant for one another. True he had been sent by his Queen, and true he had intended to hand her over while hoping he would still be allowed access to both her blood and body, but to Bill it was proof that she was meant for him. Of all the people the Queen could have sent for Sookie, she had chosen him. Yes he was her procurer but that was beside the point! Sookie was his: his human home sat next to hers, she shone like the Sun and he still longed for it, she was a proper Southern woman just how he liked and she was untouched until him. To Bill, all these things added up to Sookie Stackhouse being born for one reason only; to be everything Bill had ever wanted in a woman.

For a time it had seemed as though his future was bright. Sookie loved him, she fed him and she fucked him. She was the best and he deserved the best. Other vampires would long for her and he had her. No other would be able to have her as she was his. He made a fatal mistake however and that was accidentally putting her into the path of Eric Northman.

From the moment Bill saw Sookie looking at Eric, he knew he had lost her. He fought, for so long her fought, but he knew with everything he had that she was no longer his. He refused to accept this however. He filled her with his blood. He told her stories of Eric's brutality. He ensured she saw Eric at his worst moments and heard the worst parts of him and kept her as sheltered from his world as he could. He could not keep them apart however, no matter how he tried, until one day Sookie finally realised where her heart truly lay.

Luckily for Bill, Eric was dying by that time of the Hep-V infection, and he could not have been more thrilled. Sookie may no longer be with him, but he believed once Eric died, Sookie would once again return to her former lover. No one loved her as Bill did. No-one could love her like him. He was who she was meant to be with after all. So Bill bided his time, waiting, watching, being her friend and a shoulder to cry on when she needed. Bill was the epitome of the perfect gentleman and he knew with everything he was that this would once again win her over. You can imagine Bill's shock and outrage when Eric survived.

As it turned out, fairy blood was good for more than getting high and walking in the sun. Through Sookie's legendary stubbornness and determination she somehow made contact with her fairy kin once more and demanded they help her find a cure. To this day Bill was unsure how exactly fairy blood was discovered to be the miracle cure, all he knew was that suddenly Eric pink and happy and healthy once more, and Tru Blood factories went back into production, this time using fairy blood as the template. Distribution was free for several months so infected vampires would have easy access to that which would save them. Eric suddenly became the saviour of the vampire race and Bill had finally snapped.

Over the next several months, Bill used everything at his disposal to win Sookie back: sent her gifts, attempted to sneak her his blood, constructed dangerous situations for her to find herself in so he could save her, and more. His attempts to bring her back to his side grew more desperate and more insane. Even after one such attempt put Sookie in the hospital, Bill simply insisted his blood help heal her. He would not, could not, give up on the idea of her until Sookie made the announcement that would forever change the rest of his undead existence.

He could still remember that night clearly. Bill had been summoned to the new, classier, nightclub Eric had opened and was escorted to the back by his newest child, Willa. He had worn his best pants, crease pressed to precision, a blue shirt he knew complimented him well, and real leather shoes which shone to polished perfection. He had walked into the office to see his beloved standing beside a large wooden desk with Eric by her side. Sookie wore her hair up in an elegant french braid, make-up done minimally and tastefully and was wearing a black wide-leg jumpsuit. Distressingly though, she also wore a very beautiful ring on an extremely significant finger and pain had sliced through Bill's undead and unbeating heart. Eric simply wore a look of smug satisfaction. Bill paid no mind to anything beyond that last point.

Sookie had indicated to the chair in front of the desk for Bill to sit in before both she, and Eric, moved to sit behind the desk in identical chairs. For long moments she had sat, fingers steepled in front of her, gazing at Bill, seemingly searching his face for something. Whatever she had found there had not pleased her for she soon sighed, frowned then glanced at Eric who worse an expression of silent support.

Bill still shuddered to remember the next minutes. Sookie had, in no uncertain terms, informed Bill that she was most definitely Eric's, would never love Bill again and was now not only tired of him but frightened and frustrated. She listed all the ways in which he had done her wrong, silencing him with a glare that could have ended him when he tried to explain, yet again, that he was not responsible for all those actions, and all the ways he had frightened, hurt and angered her. She also listed all the ways in which he had endangered not only her life, but those of her friends, other vampires and most importantly Eric. Sookie unleashed it all upon him and still Bill believed she was simply under Eric's influence.

As soon as those words left Bill's mouth, Sookies' wrath truly unleashed and the true purpose of the meeting was exposed. The saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", must have been inspired by future knowledge of Sookie for Bill would never have guessed such vengeance existed in her, for suddenly he found himself pinned to the chair by Eric and stake being driven through his heart by his beloved. For moments Bill had been terrified this was his True Death. True, Sookie had staked him once before to save the life of the Viking, but he knew then he could not be killed in such a manner. The same could not be said now. Imagine his shock however, when the wound healed. Wide-eyed he looked at Sookie, who had returned behind the desk with Eric, and found her expression full of sadness and resolution.

For all he had done, for his delusion that she was his, for his sins, Sookie had him cursed; a curse which was activated once he sat in the chair. Sookie had left an out in the curse however, and if Bill had seen the error of his ways, if he realised she would never be his again and had no future plans to make her his, the curse would have deactivated. The stake through the heart had just proven Bill was as delusional now as he had always been. From now until sometime in the future, Bill would be unkillable by outside forces. Fire, stakes, mutilation and more, none of it would deliver him to the True Death. This did not make him powerful however.

He would not be able to cause the death of another. Blood would no longer sustain him; he was relegated to Tru Blood for the rest of his existence. It would not make him stronger, but simply keep him alive. His day rest would be filled with dreams of pain and torture, reminding him that even in death he could not escape her vengeance. His nights would be his to live but he would always be aware of the curse which hung over him. He would be unable to commit suicide, but one day, Bill would be the cause of his own death. For all the pain he had caused, for the fear, anger, frustration, wrong-doings and more, a quick death was too good for him. For his part in making Sookie known to the supernatural world, for causing her physical harm, for his part in the murder of the Authority, plans for the domination of human-kind and so much more, his punishment was to live with fear for the rest of his life.

Bill had sat, unblinking, not moving, as Sookie laid it all out. His mind could not comprehend what it was being told. The look on her face was all it took to convince Bill she was being truthful. Without another word, Bill had simply stood, minutely nodded to Sookie and Eric, then left the room. For several days Bill went about his routine numbly, unbelieving and in shock. He did not notice elements of the curse already manifesting. It took a full week before he woke for the evening, terrified, for if he had been human his heart would be racing and he would be bathed in sweat. His day rest had been filled with images he wished he could escape, and for the first time since he had been turned, he began to fear the dawn for reasons other than sunlight.

Two months after being cursed, Bill attempted to feed from a blonde woman who, slightly resembling Sookie, he had found through an online dating site. The moment his teeth had met the glamoured woman's skin, pain unlike anything he had ever felt before ripped through his body. The more he tried to bite through the pain, the worse it became until he became completely immobile. Several more times over the next few weeks he had tried to feed from humans again, both willing and glamoured, until soon he had simply to think of feeding from a human for him to become frozen and in agony. To get around this he bought bags of blood, thinking he had found a loop hole in the curse. Bill had not believed vampires could become physically ill. One sip from the bag had shown him otherwise. Bill bought a second refrigerator and stocked up on Tru Blood.

As the months wore on, Bill became more despondent and withdrawn. It was true that his nights were actually fairly pleasant if he did not attempt to feed from the source and the memory of the nightmares during his day rest tended to fade soon after awakening; it was the knowledge that Sookie really was well and truly beyond his grasp that had Bill so melancholy. From the tree line, Bill would watch Sookie and Eric come and go from her home. He watched the workers make it vampire friendly. He watched Sookie play with the puppy Eric bought her. He watched security at the home get increased. And he watched as they married beneath a full moon in her backyard.

When the sun rose the morning after the wedding, Bill walked to his front door, intending to meet the Sun. If he could not have her, then the rest of his existence was not worth living. Imagine his surprise when the moment he stepped one foot outside, he suddenly found himself in his hidey-hole. Confused, Bill went to the door once more, only to find himself, once again, in the safety of his day-rest area. Bill did not sleep that day, choosing to suffer the bleeds as he tried in vain to meet the sun, only to find himself back in the safety of darkness. His tortured cry of frustration could be heard for several miles.

And so it was for the last three centuries. For many years he tortured himself by remaining in his home. He became the silent record keeper of the goings and doings of the Northman's. Bill remained when Sookie became Vampire after 15 years. Bill remained as she became the spokeswoman for the AVL. He stayed as she created, fought and had the adoption Bill passed that allowed vampires to adopt human children. He even stayed when they brought their twins home. It finally took them moving to a larger home to accommodate their growing family and responsibilities for Bill to decide to get on with his own life.

He became a bit of a legend among human and Supe alike. His new name was The Wanderer. Each evening he would rise, pick a direction, and start walking. When he came to a destination that interested him, he stayed for a while, taking in the sites, experiencing what the place had to offer, before moving on. He visited country after country, continent after continent, living a life that many could only dream. In the back of his mind, however, was the knowledge that today could be the day he died. Nothing he saw, nothing he experience, truly brought him joy due to the fear that at any moment, his death could occur.

Bill certainly was a sight to behold these days. In all his wanderings, through his desolation and depression, Bill had let go of the image he had so admired about himself. Where there had once stood a well-kept, well-presented vampire with impeccable hair and neatly trimmed side-burns, now stood a vampire who was for all intents and purposes the real-life embodiment of Cousin Itt. His hair hung long, sweeping the ground as he walked. His side-burns, long passed the mutton chop stage, hung just as long. The beard Bill had allowed himself to grow was even longer and he had become well-practiced at treading carefully so as to not step on it.

During his wanderings, Bill had allowed himself to keep up to date with technology and had purchased a personal carrier computer to try and avoid complete segregation from life. Through it had had kept tabs on Jessica, occasionally sending a short email and receiving one in reply. He also perused various chat rooms to simply talk with people or, more commonly, 'listen' to them. Many times he would simply read the various forums, watch vids and simply allow himself to be reassured that the world still existed. It was through such a forum he met Carleah.

She was young, so very very young, and was the almost doppelgänger of Sookie. She had the same smile, the same shape of face, the same shade of hair; it was simply her eyes which gave her away as being a different woman. While he did not hope, Bill did allow himself to speak with her and over time, considered her an almost friend. Proving that the world is indeed small, she hailed from Bon Temps and she wished to meet him.

So it was that after 300 years, Bill found himself back in the town of his birth. The town had changed greatly over the centuries. Sookie and Eric both had a lot to do with the advances that came to the sleepy little backwater, advances that they continued to bring to this day. Even after all this time, Bill still longed for the blonde girl with the scent of honey and home but he had long learned his lesson. Upon his arrival back to his former home, he chose not to seek her out, deciding instead to simply return to his home which he had kept preserved for his eventual return.

As Bill walked up the drive of the home he had helped to build half a millennium ago, he saw movement on the porch near the front door. Pausing briefly, Bill recognized the figure as Carleah, and an emotion he had long forgotten flared in his chest; hope. Making his way forward once more, Bill began walking much more briskly, vampire speed having left him 150 years before thanks to his diet of Tru Blood alone, anxious to finally meet the young woman who held the promise of his future being brighter in his hands. It was because he was so anxious that Bill could be excused for forgetting to be careful of his long hair.

As his foot snagged his embarrassingly long side-burn, Bill was momentarily surprised as it was a very rare thing for vampires to trip. With his foot well and truly caught in the ground-length mutton chop, he suddenly found himself falling. Still astonished that such an event could be occurring, he did not even attempt to break his fall. As his body tumbled toward the ground, several things occurred in a fraction of a second. Bill glanced at the porch to gaze at the beautiful woman he had momentarily allowed himself to envision a future with. Bill realised he would never get the chance to know if she could be his. Bill saw the broken tree root sticking out of the ground at chest height and his eyes widened in surprise and fear. Lastly, however, right as the root pierced his heart, he realised that he had been the cause of his own death after all, and he had truly never been allowed one moment of happiness since the night it had been cast.

And so it was, on a beautiful spring evening in a town called Bon Temps, Bill was killed.

THE END


End file.
